The Return
by d Critic
Summary: The Undertaker is not doing well in his plights in Smack Down, but now he figures that he would fair better if he got a new tag team partner, the partner he’s planning thou, like him will come from beyond the grave.
1. A Grim Decition

_The Undertaker is not doing well in his plights in Smack Down, but now he figures that he would fair better if he got a new tag team partner, the partner he's planning like him will come from beyond the grave._

Chapter 1, a grim decision

The Undertaker staggers to his locker room as he was just splashed by Mark Henry as he was about to win the title. He tries to shrug the pain as he thought "damn, this is not working out, I got to think of something or I will definitely get screwed again the next time I go for the gold. If I am going to do better in my fights I need someone to be my back up, a loyal tag team partner, too bad Kane is out of the question. I need some one sneaky someone who is not afraid to bend the rules, a cheater in short, to bad the only guy I knew who fit these qualities is de…" a devilish grin creeps into the dead man's lips and he exits the locker.

In the mean time on Kurt Angle was running about looking for a tag team partner for the tag team match next week, he asks every wrestler in the Smack Down roster but none seem to have the free time to support the World Heavyweight champ. Then he bumps into Rey Mysterio, the luchador obviously shorter than the Olympic Gold Medalist gets annoyed by this and pushes Kurt away telling him "just because I am smaller than you does not mean I could be bumped around like that!" Kurt apologizes and turns around, but as soon as he does Rey says calls him "wait Kurt, any way we are planning to gang up on Randy on Wrestle Mania why don't we practice that in your tag team match with the deadman next week" Kurt Angle upon hearing this thanks Rey and leaves. As soon as Kurt leaves though Rey mutters to himself "in the name of Eddie Guerrero I am going to find a weak spot in you next week so that I can leave Wrestle Mania with your title around my waist." He signals the belt around his waist with his hands and leaves saying "Eddie gonna be so proud of me!"

12:00 midnight hours before the presentation of Smack Down, in Phoenix Arizona at Green Acres Cemetery, 2 patrol guards make their round abouts in the Cemetery.

Guard 1:Geez its midnight again, everytime I realize its midnight this place gives me the creeps.

Guard 2:Hey, get a hold of your self just remember that this business is feeding your kids for God sake; besides what are you afraid of ghosts?

Guard 1: No, its just that when I was a kid I was put on a dare to camp in a cemetery for Halloween, lets just say that I never got over it.

Guard 2: Relax dude who's gonna pull a joke on you right now in this kind of ni…, (stairs into the horizon) dude do you see that what do you think I see.

Guard 1: It's a guy with a shovel, no it can't be run man! Run!

Guard 2: Dude relax, just have to be one of those funeral directors, or some cult or something. Both ways, their trespassing at this kind of night and we better check what they are doing.

Guard 1: O…Ok, you go first.

Guard 2: Get a hold of your self, everything going to be fine look I am gonna call him; Hey, sir you are not suppost to be out here this time of night please le---

The guy in black with the shovel grabs both of them by the neck and hits them with a choke slam. He then grabs his shovel and moves on through the graveyard. "Now where did they put him…" "There you go" the Undertaker picks the grave he was finding and starts digging.


	2. Shock and Aw!

Chapter 2, Shock and Aw!

Smack Down kicks in and all the people and the wrestlers are preparing for the show. It turns out the main event that night was Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio in a handicap match against the Undertaker. Kurt walks through the back area moving towards the locker room. When he bumps into the Undertaker trying to stare a hole through the Gold Medalist. "Your not going to try to beat me with mind games this time, just cause you failed to get a partner for this match does not mean you got the right to try to freek me out, well that's not gonna work" then the Undertaker answers "You are a brave man Angle but today is not a day for mind games, it's a day for me to make you rest in peace with or withouth the mind games or a partner, Kurt in Smack Down's main event, I got a supprise for you thou." Kurt Angle makes a slight shiver as chill crepts down his spine when the Undertaker said that but when he was about to say something the lights fluctwait and the Undertaker is gone. "Man that was freeky" Rey says as he walks toward Kurt "Where did you come form! You nearly gave me a heart attack!", "I was suppose to save your but then when I reached you Taker was gone." Then Kurt realizes that the entire confrontaion of him and the deadman was being aired in stage "damn you Teddy!" and he stormes off.

Unknown to everyone the dead man was walking toward the basement of the building. On a table their lies something coveres in a white sheet. He walks closer and snickers to himself "You my friend will help me take my revenge on the people who hindered me to the World Heaviweight title." He applies some stuff on the thing on the table and sets it on fire. As the thing burned the Undertaker raised his hands and chanted some giberish and when he was done the thing buring in the fire explodes incinerating the cloth the table and extinguishing the fire. The Undertaker was thrown back but low an behold in the cinders of the cloth, table and fire a man stood "perfect!" the Undertaker says.

As Rey is fixing himself in the locker room he is supprised by an unsuspecting friend, "Chavo! What are you doing here" hey says as the nephew of Eddie Guerrero smiles "well Raw is still 2 days from now and my family did not come with me this time, so I decided to come and see how you will fair with the deadman tonight" Chavo said teasingly "Hey, look at it this way if you beat him you might persuade him to let you speak to Eddie's soul!" but then Chavo realizing that he has just upsetted Rey kept quiet. "Sorry about that" but then Rey laughs "Why not!" and they both laughed.

Chavo:What if you do get to talk to uncle Eddie what are you gonna do?

Rey: I'd probable tell him how much I missed him and the stuff that I always wanted to tell him but was no able to.

Chavo: You think its possible?

Rey: Now that you have brought it up I hope so.

Chavo: Yeah me to, I'd like to apologize to him for letting down the Guerreros by doing that silly Kerwin White character.

Rey: Yeah you better, he was realy upset when you were using that persona.

Chavo: You better go your match is almost up.

Rey accompanied by Chavo goes to the entrace of the stage their he met up with Kurt. 1st Kurt came out with his theme song playing then Rey did the same when his song was playing, with both of them in the ring all they needed to do was to wait for their oponent. Soon enough as Rey was possing in the turn buckle and giving free stuff to the fans, the gong of the Undertaker sounded and soon enough the dead man was walking to the ring. When the Undertaker's song was over as the anouncer was stating that it was a handicap match the Undertaker grabs the anouncer just to wisper something in his ear. When that stange moment was over the announcer anouced that it was a tag team match. And soon enough the entire stadium roured with a Viva La Raza!


End file.
